Fluffy
by MlleLauChan
Summary: La sublime Impératrice était encore en colère. Cet énième refus était aussi insupportable que les précédents. Pour éviter de faire parti des dommages collatéraux, il n'y avait qu'un moyen viable pour les membres de l'équipage de Trafalgar Law. Marchera, marchera pas ?


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda.

Setting : Après Marineford, au retour de Luffy sur Amazon Lily

Pairing : Bepo x Boa Hancock… Mais pas comme vous le pensez naaaaaan !

Ndla : C'était un petit ficlet qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps et puis... Comme je suis contrainte à rester enfermée chez moi deux jours entiers après ma petite opération dentaire [On s'en tape m'enfin...], je me dis qu'au lieu de tourner en rond et d'avoir des problèmes derrière, il vaut mieux que je fasse quelque chose d'à peu près constructif. A peu près... C'est bien le terme.

Laissons tout cela de côté maintenant et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy<strong>

**.**

Les membres de l'équipage de Trafalgar se tenaient les uns contre les autres, tremblotant. Devant eux s'agitait la belle Impératrice, cette magnifique femme contre qui rien ni personne ne pouvait résister.

Sauf quelques rares personnes. Et c'était justement l'une d'entre elles qui venait de la mettre dans un tel accès de rage.

Code rouge ? Possible. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Sinon, ils n'imaginaient même pas ce que cela pouvait donner.

― COMMENT ose-t-il ? cria-t-elle pour la énième fois. Je suis l'Impératrice ! Je suis Toute-Puissante !

Elle le disait avec tellement de conviction et de force qu'il était presque possible de voir le « T » et le « P » en majuscules. C'était surement exagéré mais là, ils ne se posaient pas la question.

― Va le chercher, chuchota Penguin à Shachi.

― Pourquoi moi ?

― Parce que tu n'as pris aucune initiative pour que cela tombe sur un autre idiot pardi ! File !

Il nota mentalement qu'il reviendrait sur « l'idiot » puis, vaincu par le visage rouge de Boa Hancock qui fulminait de plus en plus. Tout ça parce que Rayleigh avait catégoriquement dit non pour qu'elle aille voir Luffy.

_Jinbei s'occupe de lui… Tu parles ! Et pendant ce temps, qui s'occupe de la furie ?_ songea Shachi en courant à toute vitesse vers le sous-marin.

Appeler leur capitaine était inutile. Il se serait contenté de hausser les épaules, l'assortissant d'un « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que cela me fasse ? »

Il attrapa par la combinaison orange celui que tous considérait comme le second de l'équipage. Il était leur dernier espoir. Il eut beau se débattre, toute tentative fut inutile.

Une fois extirpé du navire, il fut jeté en pâture à l'ensorcelante Boa Hancock qui était en train de piétiner la terre comme si elle en voulait au monde entier. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

― COMMENT un homme puisse croire avoir le droit de… de…

La jeune femme eut un arrêt en voyant la pauvre victime qu'on venait de jeter sans une once de pitié ou de remord. Les membres de l'équipage de Trafalgar Law retinrent leur souffle, espérant que cette fois encore, cela marcherait. Le concerné restait figé, tremblant de tous ses membres devant les yeux d'Hancock qui le scannait, sa balance intérieure penchant d'un côté puis de l'autre alternativement.

Il rougit puis, inexplicablement :

― Désolé… ?

La jeune femme fut complètement sous le charme. Sa colère envolée alors que cette personne venait de devenir la peluche la plus mignonne du monde. Irrésistible. Après tout, elle ne supportait que de rares personnes dans son entourage. Il fallait être extrêmement mignon pour trouver grâce à ses yeux.

Elle s'agenouilla, entourant ses bras autour du cou, ferma les yeux et fourra son nez dans le pelage d'un blanc immaculé. De la rage, son visage s'était empourpré d'attendrissement. A présent, elle ressemblait à une enfant à qui on aurait rendu sa peluche après l'avoir punie. Une petite victoire.

Dans un même ensemble, l'équipage de Law reprit son souffle après une apnée qui avait semblé avoir duré une éternité. Une question perdurait, angoissante.

Combien de temps cette petite combine allait marcher ?

**.**

_The End !_

* * *

><p>Oui, c'est terrible. Je ne sais même pas si il serait possible que cela se produise dans le manga. Peut-être bien que non. Peut-être bien qu'Hancock est OOC.<p>

Enfin, tout ceci pour dire... Une petite review pour me rassurer ou me lancer une tomate à la figure ?


End file.
